


[Podfic] ain't got far to go

by striped_bowties



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author's tags, Christmas Party, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you <em>shitting</em> me,” Grantaire says, and rattles the door one more time. He pounds on it, and yells, <em>“Fuck.”</em></p><p>Enjolras feels strangely calm. He sees it all as if from a distance. It really seems impossible that they’re locked <em>in.</em></p><p>Grantaire turns around, blue eyes wide with sheer panic.</p><p>“I think we’re locked in.”</p><p>Well, that’s that then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] ain't got far to go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ain't got far to go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638822) by [prouvairing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/prouvairing). 



> Okay, so not only is this my first published podfic in almost two years, but it is also my first Les Mis podfic. Because why not challenge yourself by trying to pronounce french names when you're trying to get back in the game, right? Right. In all honesty though, I just recently finished a big podfic project I've been working on for ages and I desperately needed to record something else just to remind myself that I could, and prouvairings super sweet E/R fic was a perfect change of pace. I had some minor problems with the sound while recording, but it shouldn't be too bad.
> 
> If you like the podfic, I strongly encourage you to go and leave feedback for the author as well!

**Length:** 00.29.42

 **Download**   **(mediafire):** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0b1z96tl7cper4z/ain%27t+got+far+to+go.mp3), [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kpaahjx6emdbzrj/ain%27t+got+far+to+go.m4b)


End file.
